Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{4t + 8}{t + 6} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $t + 6$ $ -(4t + 8) = \dfrac{t + 6}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(4t + 8) = t + 6 $ $-12t - 24 = t + 6$ $-24 = 13t + 6$ $-30 = 13t$ $13t = -30$ $t = -\dfrac{30}{13}$